A Taste of Heaven
by Inevitable Farewell
Summary: A glimpse of what were Josuke, Giorno, and Joseph doing while Jolyne and her gang were chasing Father Pucci. Were they also being affected by Stone Ocean event? What if... they joined the gang to save their bloodlines? / I didn't start from the beginning of SO, by the way
1. The Three Other Joestars

_To commemorate area 51 raid―err... Jojolion chapter 90, I decided to publish this little story I've written a few days ago._

_Yes, this is basically my take on one of the most asked questions in Stone Ocean: "What happened to Josuke and Giorno in the event of Stone Ocean?" While there is a mention of Giorno might be in Florida, what about Josuke? Why didn't Giorno show up in SO? Are the other Joestars felt something when Pucci fused with the baby? What if Josuke was in SO? WHAT IF THEY TEAMED UP TOGETHER IN SO?!_

_Also, I consider Purple Haze Feedback canon, so this story picked up from PHF ending instead of Vento Aureo's last episode. I'm not actually serious when writing part 5 story, so please excuse the they-go-holiday cliche, hahahahaha. Actually, the part 4 one is kinda cliche too..._

_Sorry if there are some minor spells or confusing grammars, I'm still trying to write stories in English. Really appreciate it if anyone can point out my mistakes._

_I might continue this story if some people want it, but it also can be read alone as a one-shot. I intentionally left it somehow open-ended, hope you enjoyed it._

* * *

**Jojo's Bizarre Adventure © Hirohiko Araki**

* * *

"I win! I know she'd choose her father over me!"

The man turned around and quickly approached the green-colored being behind the bush.

_**Spiral staircase…**_

_**Rhinoceros beetle…**_

He said as he keeps approaching the being.

_**A ghost town…**_

_**A pear tart…**_

_**Rhinoceros beetle…**_

_**Via Dolorosa…**_

_**Rhinoceros beetle…**_

_**Singularity point…**_

_**Giotto…**_

_**Angels…**_

_**Hydrangea…**_

_**Rhinoceros beetle…**_

_**Singularity point…**_

The man carefully reached out to the little being.

**_"The secret emperor…!"_**

Suddenly, the green little being turned at him and began to get up. The man stared at it with pure wonder and exciting feeling. He quickly took out a finger bone he planted inside his right palm. Then, he offered the little being the bone.

"Are you interested in me, now? Are you curious? Are you going to come to me?" While holding in the pain in his injured right hand, the man tried to keep a steady voice. "Is this going to mark the beginning of everything that is to come?!"

The little being reached out to him and chomped the bone along with the man's hand that makes it decayed until the arm. Blood splattered everywhere, tainting the tall grasses around them.

_"Now I can finally enter your 'world', DIO‼"_

* * *

"Hey, hey, don't cry!"

A man with a bizarre pompadour hair wearing a uniform squatted before a crying child. Beside him was a popped balloon, presumably the child's.

"B-but, Momma…" the child tried to talk between her tears. "She… don't know… where…"

"Don't worry! I'm sure your Ma is also searching for you,"

The man looked around the park without leaving his spot beside the child. Not too long until he saw a woman at the scramble with a gesture he recognizes after all these years in the police force. A gesture people tend to do when they lost something in public.

"Say, is that your Ma?" the man pointed at said woman.

The child turned her attention to his direction and nodded happily. She grabbed the man's hand and ran to her mother, forcing him to go with her.

"Momma!"

The woman turned around and saw the very thing she was searching for all this time. She quickly walked to her with open arms.

"My child!" the woman hugged her child as soon as they were close enough. The child burst into tears again. "Oh, I'm sorry, dear. I didn't realize you weren't following me. Let's hold hands next time, okay?"

The child nodded and smiled. Feeling happy at the reunion, the man could only smile and grateful that all ends well. Suddenly, he had an idea to cheer the child up more.

He reached into his pocket. "You also lost this, didn't you?"

The child confusingly stared at the man as he turned his body from them. He mumbled something along the word "diamond" and turned back with an elephant-shaped balloon. It has the same color as the one she accidentally popped earlier.

"For me, mister?"

The man reached his hand out to the child. "Of course! To congratulate your achievement at finding your Ma,"

"Our," The child accepted the balloon and touched his hair with a sweet smile. "Our achievement, mister. Thank you!"

"Thank you very much, sir." The woman bowed deeply. "Come on, say goodbye to the mister officer."

After waving goodbye to them with a smile, the man repaired his hair and walked back to his post. He met another of his co-worker on the way and kept walking to his post after thanked him for his work today.

"Um, sir? Isn't your post over there, near Kame-yu?" the previous co-worker stopped him in his tracks. "Why are you walking to the south?"

Upon realizing that, the man turned around with an embarrassed smile on his face. "Aw, dammit. Why did I go there, I wonder? Hahahahaha!"

The man just laughed and walked along with his co-worker, while still wondering why did he walk farther away from his post before.

Feeling a sudden pain, he gripped his nape. A star-shaped birthmark could be seen near it.

* * *

"Hm?" The blonde man turned his head at his companion in front of him. "Excuse me, what did you say?"

"Like I said…" His companion leaned his arms behind his head. "Maybe you should take a break after all these works for years, y'know,"

"But I feel well-rested, thanks to you and Fugo always willing to carry my orders."

"Well, of course, we are, you're our boss." Another man―Fugo―spoke up from the sofa while holding a plate of cake. "Mista probably means that you should go out once in a while, just go out without some purpose, like going to a zoo, swimming pool, or something else."

"We always go to a restaurant together for lunch and dinner, aren't we?"

"Yes, but―" Mista frustratingly scratches his head―well, definitely the head under his some kind of hat. "Argh! Seriously, dude! You need a break or you can't even understand what other people say!"

"Alright, alright. I'm just messing with you, guys." The first man―who they called 'Boss'―chuckled from his seat.

He then got up and walked towards the windows close to him. An evening breeze caressed the stiff muscles on his face after a long-day work.

… What is this odd feeling lingering in his mind, though?

"What do you have in mind for holiday?" He turned around to look at his companions.

"Huh? Um… let's see…" Fugo took a tablet on the table and browse through the internet. "How about Elba? You can rest your mind from work completely there. We can probably rent the whole island so that no one would disturb you."

"Eeeh, the island from last month's mission? It was so boring, Mistaaa!"

A little floating being yelled at Mista. Fugo looked up and see the other man's stand, "Sex Pistols" were swarming around the cake―his cake.

"Mista…"

"Sorry~ I'll pay you next time, Fugo. I forgot their lunch,"

"If I can't control my emotion, you'd be dead by my Purple Haze, Mista."

"Like I said, m'sorry! Hey, you guys, say sorry to Fugo."

"… Sorry," one of the little being with a number 3 on its forehead said half-heartedly. "But it's true, Mista! It's more fun to go to Piazza del Campo!"

"Or… we could go to Capri again?"

"Shut up, Five!"

"Waaaaah, Mistaaa...!"

"Hey, come on, guys,"

"Why don't we go overseas?"

The two gangsters looked at their boss with a confused stare. This is rare for their boss to show interest in other countries. Not that he is apathetic, but he usually only has interest and mind focus on Italy, to make it a better place.

"Well, sure… but to where?" Fugo put his tablet down and looked curiously at The Boss.

"I don't know, is there any interesting place in the southern United States?"

"That's weirdly specific, what's it with the southern States?" Mista chirped.

"… Just wondering." The Boss gripped the left side of his upper back.

"…" Fugo stared at his boss for a minute before looked back at his tablet. "There's Hot Springs National Park in Arkansas… Aquarium in Georgia… Gateway Arch in Missouri… Colonial Williamsburg in North Carolina… You can look at the rest here."

After reading the recommendation article for a couple of minutes, The Boss raised his eyebrow. It seems he found his choice of place.

"How about here?"

"Which is it?" Fugo looked over his tablet. "SeaWorld in Florida?"

Mista got up from the sofa and quickly walked over to them. He saw another interesting place to visit on the page.

"Ah! This looks fun too!" Mista pointed at one of the pictures. "Pistols will also be happy to go there,"

"Walt Disney World Resort?" Fugo read the place's name. "It's also in Florida, we can visit it along since both are in Orlando. When do you want to go?"

The Boss waved his braided blonde hair and looked over to the window. He squeezed the part of his body that embraced a star-shaped birthmark under his clothes.

"Tonight, after dinner."

* * *

A girl filled up a glass of water in the kitchen and walked fast through a large hallway. She tightly gripped the glass, not wanting the water to fall even just a drop. This is for her loved person. Her savior. The hero that willing to adopt her when she was alone and scared as a baby.

Her father.

She opened the door just to reveal a wide bedroom. On the bed, laid a frail old man coughing and tried to breathe normally. Quickly, the girl put the glass of water near the old man's hands. Realizing that he was holding the thing he needed, he gulped down the water and sighed.

_Relax. Control your breath._

The old man slowly opened his eyes and found a young girl at his bedside. He smiled and patted the girl's head.

"Thank you," The old man coughed. "Shizuka."

The girl―Shizuka Joestar―looked worried at the old man. His health sure has been better since he brought her home, but old age is still a problem no one can escape from. Even his late wife, the one who always supports him until 7 years ago.

Shizuka doesn't really know Suzie Q Joestar, but she remembers well her warmth and kindness when she was still a baby. Her mother―she doesn't care if she is adopted, she has a happy life surrounded by a loving family. The Joestar family.

That is why she wants to help the family with whatever she can. She would take care of her father, replacing her mother's role. Not that she doesn't trust the maids and butlers, but she thinks the family should be the one to tend another family member.

"Are you okay, Father?" Shizuka grabbed the old man's left hand. "Should I call brother? And-and maybe ask him to bring Tonio to make food for you."

"No need, my dear," The old man smiled and breathed hard. "Let's not bother them too much."

"But, you've been like this since some days ago. This isn't a normal fever!"

The old man glanced at the portrait on the drawer beside his bed. A photograph of 5 men and a dog together in some desert. A little frown formed on his old face.

Suddenly, he felt an agonizing pain in his left shoulder. His vision blurred for some moments. With a trembling hand, he gripped the shoulder and shut his eyes.

Noticing something is wrong, Shizuka rubbed the old man's back with a confused look. She was conflicted between running out to ask for help or stay by his side.

Oh no, her feet start to fade. She is too stressed. Breathed in and out. Now is not the time to stress out, her father is the one who needs help right now.

_Crash!_

Her attention turned back at the old man when she heard the crashing sound. He was staring at something on the floor in fear and anxiety.

It was the photograph. The glass was shattered everywhere, leaving just the frame and the photo inside it.

A piece of glass managed to scratch his gloved hand when the old man tried to pick up the photo. He put the photo on his lap, letting Shizuka see it. After he calmed himself, he thought of something and frowned at his right palm.

_I can't use Hermit Purple too often at this age..._

"Father…"

"Shizuka, would you be a dear and fetch my usual notes on the shelf?"

The girl nodded and quickly walked to the shelf not too far from the window and took the one he requested. She gave him the notes with a puzzled expression, but seeing his father's serious face, she knows it must be something important.

The old man skimmed through the notes. About his first adventure 60 years ago, his second adventure with his grandson 20 years ago, his encounter with his son―and brought another child in―in Japan 10 years ago, all the research and important notes he mustn't forget no matter how he hates noting something, and stopped at the page with 'Speedwagon Foundation' written on it.

He needs to confirm something.


	2. Bohemian Rhapsody part 1 ― pt 4

_I thank you all who have reviewed, favoriting, and following this. I was thinking to ditch this (albeit what I said in the first chapter), but I had fun imagining the next scenario, so here it is._

_Yes, the cover is made by me, a toddler at drawing. If you think it is an eyesore (cause I do), I can change the cover picture to that ship meme that says "Jolyne and the gang fighting Pucci" and "Whatever the fuck Giorno/Josuke/Joseph was doing", hahahaha._

_Also, oof, I messed up in last chapter. Nope, I don't think Suzie Q would survive as long as Joseph, so... I'm sorry, Suzie. I've changed a bit the scenario in Joseph's part in previous chapter, but it didn't affect too much._

_Boy, Bohemian Rhapsody is gonna be so chaotic._

* * *

**Jojo's Bizarre Adventure © Hirohiko Araki**

* * *

_Morioh Town, S City, Japan. March 17, 2012._

* * *

A man in his late-twenties was skimming over some papers. Reports by his underlings―even though he preferred to refer them as his co-workers―were piled on his desk. He groaned and tried to resist rubbing his itchy head as it would mess his hair.

Had it been morning or afternoon, he would prefer to go out and patrolling around the city with his bike. Alas, the dark sky outside and the clock on the wall which its longest needle pointed at past number 10 showed him the opposite.

The man decided to take a break from his activity and thinking of grabbing a cup of coffee from the kitchen. He accidentally knocked over his nameplate on his desk when he got up. Fortunately, he managed to catch it and put it back at incredible speed, as if there was an unseen force helping him.

On the nameplate, "Josuke Higashikata" was written as the police sergeant.

The man―Josuke―came back with a mug of coffee and walked over to the windows in his office. He leaned towards the wall while he was staring at a night sky full of stars. He wondered what his mother is doing at home now, seeing as he probably won't be able to go home tonight because of the reports.

_Sleeping, hopefully,_ Josuke thought to himself. _As she gets older, it's no wonder she often talks about wanting to just settle down with her loved ones beside her… especially a husband, but I can't let the old man meet her._

Not only Josuke fear that Tomoko might get too emotional in her age over his father, Joseph Joestar―in fact, Josuke had allowed him with Suzie Q on a few occasions to meet her, now that he has matured enough to consider not only the consequences but also the benefits to settle things once and for all―but Josuke also worries for Joseph who couldn't go out from his house anymore now. He also wants to respect Suzie Q's place as Joseph's wife, so he didn't force Tomoko to go live together with Joseph now.

Having a 90 years old man as a father while he still hasn't even hit his thirties yet often makes Josuke feels weird.

While his mind was wandering, his eyes caught some figure flying in the sky. It was so dark, but from his experience in the police field, he could identify that figure is in fact, a boy, but it still doesn't make sense.

"… Maybe I should wash my face," Josuke said as he rubbed his eyes. "This is what happens if you spent a long time dealing with those damn reports."

* * *

"How many of these guys on the truck?! Damn, there's a lot of them, Weather‼" A man with long hair freaked out when he saw lots of dwarf-like people on the truck and a sleeping woman surrounded by roses fell out from inside a wooden box. "Watch out‼"

"Who do you like? Who did you like best when you were a kid?"

The man glanced at the weird wooden… being he was grabbing in his hand. Before he could say anything, the wooden being, with a cheery smile, opened its mouth again.

"Who's your favorite character?" Its smile started to feel creepy. "Not me?"

* * *

Walking back into his office with a yawn, Josuke heard a vibration sound from his desk. It was his phone, he sure of it. But, who would call him at this kind of time? His fellow police officer would contact him through the walkie-talkie or his new phone.

The only people he lets to contact him through his old phone he had since high school―except his family―are his _old friends_. That means something wrong is happening. Really, really wrong. _Like that summer in 1999…_

The thing is, it has been quite peaceful for the last 10 years after he and his friends wiped out the remnants of evil stand users in Morioh. He keeps making efforts to protect the town after he graduated from high school by becoming a police officer.

When he was promoted as a police sergeant, he suggested making a system to keep a list of stand users in Morioh in order to keep them in check. The suggestion was accepted―with a lot of persuasion from Josuke's side when the superiors say it is a stupid idea―and Josuke was appointed to be the one to manage the system. He was also appointed to lead all stand users officers and trainees.

With such a structured system on stand users in the town, Morioh managed to be free from dangerous incidents and terrors for the last ten years. That is why Josuke doubted his previous thought a bit. Still, he took his phone and looked at the screen. "Koichi Hirose" was written on it.

"… Hello? Higashikata here."

_"Josuke-kun? Is that you, Josuke-kun?"_

That was definitely his old friend's voice, Koichi, albeit a little stronger now that he is older.

"Oh, Koichi! Been a long time, isn't it? How kewl it is when you think it's already 10 years since that―"

_"Yes, yes, I understand your excitement, Josuke-kun, but now is not the time!"_

Koichi's voice ends with a higher pitch at the end, like someone panicking. What happened?

"What's happening, Koichi? Are you okay?"

_"Yes―well, I think I am,"_ Josuke could hear Koichi was saying something to someone else in his place. _"It's just… there's something weird in my room."_

"Are you with someone over there?"

_"Yeah, you could say that… Only, he is one-inch tall."_

… What?

"Koichi, y'know, don't let your job makes you see things like ghosts or cartoon characters and call me this late. Just rest."

_"No! Please hear me, Josuke-kun!"_

He sounds serious, but what did he mean by a one-inch tall man? Josuke put down his coffee and tried to listen to Koichi.

_"I know this may sound crazy and makes it like I'm that tired as a teacher, but I can assure you it's real."_

From across the line, Koichi picked up the one-inch tall man and stared at the little guy with such curiosity. He glanced at the characterless cover of a book beside his right hand.

_Issun Boshi, the One-Inch Boy._

He whimpered a bit when he realized the hand which he used to pick up the little guy was bleeding.

_"It stabbed my hand a few times with a needle, like a sword, the damage is not that hurt considering its size, but my hand definitely is bleeding!"_

Even though his conversation with Koichi hasn't finished yet, Josuke couldn't hold it back anymore with the ruckus coming from the reception room. With his phone still in his hand, he walked out of his room. In the reception room, he saw a young man yelling while being held by a police officer.

"Please! Let me see Higashikata-san!"

"No can do, sir. Sergeant Higashikata is in his room and can't be bothered at this hour."

"I should meet him, he's the only one who'd know!" The young man struggled against the officer's hold. "I already filled the request paper. Please, let me see him!"

Josuke decided to go into the room to calm the situation.

"Is anything the matter, sir?"

"Oh, Higashikata-san, sir!" The police nodded his head, as he couldn't bow because of the young man. "This man demands to see you, sir, but it's already really late and past visiting hours. No matter what we said, he won't leave, even when we reassure him that we will call him the first thing tomorrow morning."

"Hey, it's no problem. I followed my Gramps to be a police officer so that I can help those who need it anytime,"

"Higashikata-san… sir!" The officer released the young man and stood at the perfect position. With teary eyes, he raised his right hand and saluted at Josuke. "I'm sorry!"

Josuke let the officer go with respect smile and said that he is going to handle the man himself. After the officer left, he took a good look at the man in front of him. It feels familiar. What could this young man business with him?

"Have we met before, sir?" Josuke said as he took the request paper and scanned it.

"It's me, Josuke-san!" the ginger-haired young man pointed to himself and said his name as Josuke read the requester's name.

_"Hayato Kawajiri!"_


	3. Bohemian Rhapsody part 2 ― pt 5

_I have nothing to say, except thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed this story. Special thanks to lufergs who gave his/her review for chapter 2._

_Lastly, the latest chapter of JoJolion is wild._

* * *

**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ****© Hirohiko Araki**

* * *

_Disneyland Resort, Orlando, __Florida. March 17, 2012._

* * *

"Seriously, what the hell is happening?!"

Mista raised his revolver and shot a few bullets at some wolf-like people charging at them. The Sex Pistols came out riding on the bullets and began to kick the bullets to shot them from every direction.

"I didn't come here wearing all these make-ups and dress to fight, you know!"

"We also didn't come here to fight, Trish, but the situation demands us to." The Boss of Passione activated his Stand and punched a pole beside him to grow a tree that grows rapidly, making the horde of wolf-people trapped in its branches. "Fugo, please take this injured dog to a safe place!"

"Then where did all this mess coming from?! I haven't even said hello to Mista!" A woman with a pink long hair wearing a knee-length dress, the pop star Trish Una, punched a quite tall concrete post behind her a few times with her Stand. "_Wannabeee!_"

Trish's Stand―Spice Girl―kicked the post, making it bend backward like a rubber toy. Without wasting any seconds, Fugo swooped up the dog near the Boss and jumped onto the post. Like a trampoline, the post sent Fugo flying to the second floor of a food court near him. He laid down the dog on a chair then jumped back to the gang.

"This is the worst place to have this kind of ability to activate," Trish complained while taking cover behind the blonde braided man.

"I couldn't agree more."

"Giogio, we should move to a more open place. The food court is full of civilians," Fugo summoned his Stand, Purple Haze, and punched the mouse-like person charging at him. "Damn you! Don't interrupt me!"

"If this is happening worldwide, I hope the base is doing okay with Murolo and Sheila E. for our temporary substitution."

"Knowing Murolo, he'd already call lots of reinforcements before these things start appearing." Fugo glanced at the other man while keeping Purple Haze in check. "So, what's our next move, Giorno?"

The Boss―Giorno, as Fugo called him―looked at around him. Wolf-like people everywhere, a woman with really long blonde hair holding a pan, fairies-beings fly in the sky, and some people being chased quite far by mouse-like beings.

Those people suddenly turning into toy soldiers and fell one by one. It was a shame he couldn't save them, but he managed to discover something because of it.

"It seems that these wolves were also real people," Giorno said as he summoned his Stand. "Gold Experience!"

A humanoid being appeared behind him and punched one of the wolf-like people. It stopped rampaging like the others and just stepped slowly while his jaws still flooding out with his saliva.

"When Gold Experience hit a living being, their consciousness accelerates, making them have no control over their body. So, they're not a horde of Stands or robots, but I wonder if we can revert them back without hurting them."

"Where's even the stand user?!" Trish looked around her. Every single thing in front of her is so absurd. Which one is fantasy, which one is real?

"Probably quite far away? All we can see here is either human-animal hybrids, plants, or those creepy fictional characters." Fugo replied. "If we can beat it, all of these might disappear and the people might revert back too."

"..."

Giorno gripped his left shoulder. In truth, he somehow can sense this one stand user. He can feel the user getting farther away from the area. However, he preferred to keep it to himself for now. It's not a really concrete reason after all.

Focusing again at the situation on hand, Giorno looked over at the gunner in front of him.

"Mista, you haven't talked in a while. Are you okay?"

"_Giorno! Hey, I'm over here!"_

Mista waved his hands from behind a wood post a few meters from the gang. "_Dammit, they're so far! What's going on?!"_

"Hey, Mista! Where are you going?!" Fugo shouted at the capped man who suddenly ran away.

"What the hell? I can't summon the Pistols!" Mista―the one that stood in front of Giorno―said as he ran away. "Where? Where are they?!"

Mista looked at the man who ran past him who looks the same as him. "_What...? Two of me?"_

Before he could react, he saw the man running to the direction where a horde of mouse-like beings is.

* * *

_Flap!_

The man hid behind the metal door and hoped to never be found by the mechanical crazy goats that have been chasing him. One of them brought scissors and managed to cut his stomach before. No way in hell he is going to let them go near him again.

_Flap!_

He controlled his breath and tried to regain his composure. It was pretty difficult with a half-cut open stomach, but he had to. He is going to make Diver Down changes his inner organs so he won't die from the bleeding from his stomach. At least, after he is sure the goats won't find him here.

_Flap flap flap flap flap!_

Weird. He could swear he heard something like papers flipping. Like when children read a book, they won't be bothered by all the writings and just interested in the pictures. Thus, they just flipped through the pages to find the thing they were searching for.

_Flap flap flap flap flap!_

The man looked above him and saw the corner of the metal door he has fused with the wall slowly turned to a paper. It began to flip, revealing some other papers behind it, like pages in a book. He could see a glimpse of a drawing of sun and clouds among the pages.

_Flap flap flap flap!_

It was so bright. That _is_ a real sun and clouds.

"It can only go according to the story."

Not even a second passed after he heard that, scissors appeared near his bleeding hand, being held by the biggest goat that was chasing him. Its mouth opened wide like it is going to chomp his hand if the scissors won't cut him first.

"Just like the story!" Following behind it, three goats jumped from the pages with a maniacal laugh.

The man screamed pure of fear and rage. His action of fusing the door together was no use. They would find him wherever he is. Nothing could get in their way to cut his stomach.

Knowing it was futile, he shouted from his deepest lungs.

"_Weather! Hurry up and find the damn stand user!"_

* * *

_"Gold Experience!"_

Giorno punched a chair near him and it turned into a brown bear. He patted the bear as he pointed at the running man in front of him.

"Don't let Mista go to the crowd and take him back here."

The bear roared and ran toward the direction. It managed to block Mista's way before he arrived at the crowd of soldiers of toy and mouse.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Mista raised his gun at the bear. "I'm searching for the pistols! Maybe they're among those toys!"

Like answering, the bear roared and pushed Mista back to the group with his head. Eventually, the bear knocked him out to keep him in place.

_"That's a bit hurt, but good job, Giorno!"_ Mista―the one who has the stand―cheered. He ran up to them while raising his gun to the group.

"Mista! What are you going to do?" one of his stands with number 2 on its forehead asked the gunman. "You're pointing your gun to Giorno!"

"And that's where you gotta go, Number Two," Mista tried to keep the gun in balance while readying himself to shoot. "Tell Giorno―"

_Ptaang!_

A pan suddenly hit him from behind, making him tumbled over. Mista rubbed his back head that throbs really hard and turned around. There stood a woman with blonde hair held a pan with both her hand.

_"Hey, crazy woman! What the hell?!"_

"You can speak! Aaaaaahh!"

The woman repeatedly waved her pan again, while Mista was trying to dodge it. In his struggle, he tried to direct his revolver to Giorno's place.

_Ptaaang!_

_Dooong!_

In the third swing, Mista managed to dodge and direct his revolver straight at his gang.

_"Guess third time the charm, huh,"_ Mista chuckles._ "Pistols, tell Giorno our current condition!"_

_Bang!_

The gunner shot one of his bullets that launched very fast and rested right on the parasol close to his boss. Upon hearing the bullet, Giorno looked at the parasol and startled at the sight of floating stand appearing in front of him.

"Giorno! We have a condition!"

"Number Two? What's happening?" Giorno turned his attention at Mista who was pushed by his bear. "How could you launched yourself here?"

"Isn't that Mista's Sex Pistols?" Trish waved her hand at it. "Hi, Number Two!"

"Oh, hi, Trish! We always talk about your latest album at the base!" Number Two cheered and waved back. "I mean, no! That's not what I―Giorno, that isn't Mista! No, no! Mista was split into two!"

"Mista was split into two?"

"Yes! One is that Mista you pushed with your bear, the other who is able to summon us is over there!"

"... He became a tree?"

"No! Maybe you can't see him, but Mista is there, being abused by a blonde woman with a pan!"

"... A pan?" Trish thought about it for a while. "Is that what I think it is? Rapun―"

"Anyway! While you may already save this Mista, the other one is still in danger!"

"An ability that can split you into two? Is that even possible?"

Trish snapped her fingers. "Oh, maybe it splits your body and your soul, seeing the one we can't see is able to summon his stand?"

"So, are we being attacked by two stand users?"

Hearing Number Two's question, Giorno touched his left shoulder. _No, I don't sense anyone besides this one stand user..._

"Perhaps not. This might be the real ability of the stand―"

Suddenly, a wolf-like being appeared from the side and charged towards Trish with its wide jaw and sharp claws. Before anyone could even react, a patched-up being blocked the attack and punched it back pretty hard.

"Trish! Are you okay?" Fugo ran a little to the pop star girl.

"Okay, I'm okay…" Trish who is still surprised could only mutter those words.

Giorno made Gold Experience punched some things near them and changed them into all sorts of plants to protect them. He also transformed a few more things to be wild animals to assist him.

"Fugo, your Purple Haze is not suitable for a swarm of enemies. Stay here and solve Number Two's case about Mista's condition together with Trish."

Fugo nodded before Giorno turned around and protected them from the attacks. While calming Trish, he tried to ask the stand to repeat Mista's condition.

"I think Trish has a point. Let's say the one who shot you is Mista's soul, how can we merge them back together?"

"We don't know, make them touch each other?"

"Right, that's what I think too. I thought when we knocked him out before he would wake up and regained his senses―or merge back together, now that we know the actual situation―but nothing happened. Also, from what Giogio said before, all these wolf-people are humans―or at least, a living being."

"So... what does it mean?"

"It matches our speculation of soul and body thing, maybe one of them turned into those wolf-people, and the other one is invisible to our eyes."

"Do… do you mean Mista is gonna turn into those?"

"It's just speculation, of course, I hope not―"

_Shoot._

Fugo and Number Two turned at the sound of a bullet landing on the wall close to them. A living-being identical to Number Two with a different number on its forehead appeared and starts to cry.

"Fugo! Mista is turning into a toy!"


	4. Visitors from New York ― Joseph, Shizuka

_Happy snowy day and happy 2019 2.0! Thanks for the supports, guys! It would be nice if you can also leave reviews to maybe correct some things in the story, showing how much you're interested in this story, or even showing how much you hated this story with your reason._

_For clarification, I don't hate part 6, in fact, I love it. The Joestar family can finally rest in the first universe, even though there's still Josuke and Giorno to continue the lineage of JoJo, but they don't even know part 6 event―scratch that, Josuke knows Jotaro and probably Jolyne, he might notice their difference self... or not? Also, the event of Bohemian Rhapsody and Made in Heaven happened all around the world, even Rohan was mentioned, so there's no way they're gonna sit as nothing happened with other family members... maybe Giorno, but he should've felt something and attracted to Pucci's "gravitational force" so he won't be sitting in Passione's base either. He was also mentioned in Rykiel's bio page that he's in Florida._

_That is also the reason why I started the story from Bohemian Rhapsody and not from chapter 1. I'm trying to make a little bit of difference in the canon one with Josuke, Giorno, Shizuka, and Joseph's logical appearance and I think the most logical time is there. Let's see if it's able to change the outcome._

_Also, there are a lot of part 6 alternative stories here, check them out, guys! I felt mine is like a black duck among swans..._

* * *

**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ****© Hirohiko Araki**

* * *

_Joestar Residence, New York, America. March 17, 2012._

* * *

An old man could be seen hanging up a phone on his desk. Holding a plane ticket signed for Joseph Joestar in his hand, he sighed. There is no going back now.

"Papa…"

Joseph turned around to find a younger woman in front of his door. He gestured to her to come in. The blonde woman carefully walked in and sat on his bed.

"I've contacted the foundation. They allowed me to see him and possibly cure him."

The woman hung her head and stared at her blouse as if it is the most interesting thing to look right now. She opened her mouth again.

"It has been 4 months since his last visit, Papa. I didn't think of anything weird back then, but I felt something bad since then,"

"... Couldn't you feel him with your stand?"

She shook her head. "I only felt that he is staying in one place, I thought… he's at work. Then, I heard that little Jolyne is also jailed right now…"

"..."

"I haven't heard from my husband all these years… If Jotaro was taken away from me too, I…" Tears poured out from her eyes and flowed to her cheek. "What would Mama do in this kind of situation…?"

The old man gripped his hand on his cane. Looking at his daughter crying is a big pain for a father. He sat beside her and touched her hand. His other hand erased the tears flowing on her cheek.

"Holy, Jotaro is gonna wake up soon. If he sees you like this, he'll make a fuss and probably kick me for making you cry when he's gone," The old man grinned and held her hand tightly. "... Keep smiling and hoping for the best. Your smile is what kept us through those fifty days 20 years ago."

"Papa…"

The woman―Holy Joestar―tried to pull the corners of her lips up between her sniffling. She gripped her father's hand and forced her best smile. Joseph gave her back a smile and came into a mutual understanding.

Then, Joseph got up with the help of his cane, while Holy helped with his case. He might not be like how he used to twenty or ten years ago, but he sure can still help if his grandson needs him.

"By the way, where's my little girl Shizuka?" Joseph looked around, searching for the youngest Joestar.

"... Maybe she's still sleeping? It's still 6 am and it's Saturday,"

"Oh, let her sleep then. Don't make her worry at the weekend."

Holy tightened her grip on the handle of Joseph's case. "I'm sorry I can't help you or Jotaro, Papa."

"What are you saying, Holy? My daughter, you're the sun of this family. Jotaro, me, and even Shizuka still need you. We'll get my sweet great-granddaughter Jolyne out of jail too, so keep smiling," Joseph pointed at the woman. "And don't you reply with, 'But, Papa…!' now."

"But, Papa…!" Holy gasped and closed her mouth.

It was Joseph's old trick that always managed to make her laugh every time. Eventually, Holy let out a little laugh. Her father truly knows her.

"Your next line is, 'Thank you, Papa. Please stay safe and get home safely with Jotaro and Jolyne.'"

"Thank you, Papa. Please stay safe and get home safely with Jotaro, Jolyne, and―"

"And?" Joseph stopped his step to get into the taxi.

"What?"

"You said, 'and' before. And who?"

"D-did I? Maybe you didn't hear it right, Papa." Holy laughed while putting Joseph's case in the taxi's luggage.

"I'm sure… well, if you didn't then my hearing is just kept getting worse," Joseph got into the taxi and closed the door. "Thank you, honey. Take care of the house and Shizuka."

Holy raised a peace sign with her fingers and smiled. "Fine~ Be careful not to crash your plane too~"

Joseph replied with a grin and a thumbs up. As the taxi starts to move, his daughter waved her hand until the taxi couldn't be seen. She bit her lower lip and stopped waving.

"... No, please take care of Shizuka, Papa."

* * *

_At an airport, Dallas, Texas. March 17, 2012._

* * *

"Don't you think the case is kinda heavy for one kilogram?" A worker could be seen carrying a case tagged with 'Joseph Joestar' while complaining to his co-worker.

"Probably your imagination, you've been working since morning, after all."

"It's noon already? Damn, I want to eat my wife's lunch."

"Aren't you a loyal one? Hahahahaha..."

Meanwhile, Joseph stretched his crouched body while waiting for his luggage. He knows it was not a good idea to suddenly train your 90 years old stiff body in merely 3 days, but this situation was an emergency. Not an emergency that he should call Josuke, but still is an emergency.

_"Hatsyuu!"_

"Hm?" He could hear a sneeze close to him. It sounds like a child, but he didn't see any children in the room right now.

Ignoring it, Joseph tidied up his coat and his hat. When his hand was raised, he could feel something tugging on his coat. He fell silent until his luggage came in on the rollers. While grabbing it, he coughed and said in a low strong voice.

"Shizuka Joestar, if you heard me, reveal yourself in front of me, now."

Nothing but chatters remains in the room.

"Or I'll ban you from eating gum for a month."

_"No!"_

Joseph turned around at the source of the voice. He raised an eyebrow while glaring at the floor in front of him.

A pair of sneakers began to materialize in front of him. The process went up to reveal long black socks, short mint-colored pants, with a soft pink t-shirt covered by a soft purple-colored varsity jacket. A gold accessory shaped like a four-legged octopus and four-leaf clover are pinned on both sides in front of the jacket. A face starts to appear. Round small face and a short-length wavy hair with sunglasses on top of her head.

There stood a 12 years old girl in front of Joseph. She blew a bubble gum from her mouth and popped it before she chewed it again and starts to speak.

"Father."

Joseph put his palm on his face and sighed.

"... What in the world are you thinking, little girl?"

"I'm following you, Father."

"Oh, yes, of course, that's the answer I want..." Joseph nodded. "Not! Why are you following me?"

"I want to help you and Uncle Jotaro."

"Do you have any idea how dangerous this area is?!"

"No, I don't."

"Then why―"

"I just want to help, Father! We're family!"

"Don't raise your voice at me, little lady."

"Then allow me to join you."

"I can't. It's too dangerous."

"So, what are you going to do? Send me home by plane? Alone?"

"..."

"Please, let me help, Father." Shizuka pleaded. "I'm also a Joestar… aren't I?"

"... Of course, you are, honey."

Joseph bent down and hugged the girl. The girl hugged him back.

"But it's too dangerous. I'll phone Holy to pick you up back."

"Father, I'm here because of Big Sister Holy."

The old man's fingers stopped moving on his cellphone. He turned his attention to the girl.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Well? Aren't you going to tell me the story?"

"You didn't ask."

Joseph narrowed his eyes at her and silently sighed. _This girl… Surely it's not from me, right?_

"So, what did Holy say to you?"

"I cannot say."

If he had a camera in his hand right now, Joseph felt like he would break it numerous times. Instead, he just took a deep breath and stood up with his phone in his hand.

"Alright, keep it to yourself, young lady." Joseph dialed a number and put his phone near his ear.

"... Are you calling Sister Holy?"

"No, I'm calling the foundation so they can prepare more careful equipment for you."

"..."

"Hello?... Ah, it's you. Listen, I'm bringing my child there. It's cruel to keep her in a hotel for who knows how many hours I'm gonna be in there… Yeah, please," Joseph glanced at Shizuka for a second. "If you can prepare some barbies and candies too…"

"Father, I'm already 12 years old."

"Maybe just candies,"

"You know me, Father."

_Pip!_

Joseph turned off the call and looked at the girl. He offered his right artificial hand, while his left grabbing his luggage.

"Come on, Shizuka dear."

Shizuka stared at the hand and hesitantly accepted it. They walked together to the pickup lane, waiting for someone from the Speedwagon Foundation.

"... Big sister Holy told me everything last night."

"Hm?"

Shizuka gripped tighter her hold on Joseph's hand. "At first, I was just passing by when I saw her staring blankly in front of the TV. Then, I asked her to read me a book before I'm going to bed…"

* * *

_"This is pretty unusual for you, Shizuka dear," Holy walked into the girl's room with a storybook in her hand._

_"It's also unusual for you, sister,"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Why don't we just talk about what's bothering you instead?" Shizuka reached up to pick up the book._

_"S-Shizuka dear?" Holy was a bit startled by an invisible force that was trying to take the book. She let it go and the book could be seen floating to Shizuka's side._

_"Now, let's talk about your unusual behavior today, Sister," Shizuka made her hand visible again and put it on her sister's hand. "You look sad and unfocused ever since you came here 2 days ago. I can understand if you're worried about Father, but even when you're in Father's room, it looks like your mind was wandering somewhere else."_

_Holy didn't say anything in return. Instead, Shizuka felt her sister's hands shaking. She expected to see some sniffling and sobbing, but what she found is a smiling face instead._

_"It's just… Jotaro hasn't contacted me in 4 months. I thought he was too busy with his work and family since he cares for little Jolyne, but I felt something different this time. It's just that kind of feeling, Shizuka dear."_

_"Uncle Jotaro goes missing?"_

_Holy nodded. "I've called his ex-wife, but she said she hasn't been communicating with him since half a year ago… and Jolyne is arrested."_

_"Big Sister Jolyne in jail...?"_

_"I don't know the reason either. Her Mom said that she was charged with murder because she's driving on influence, but I can't believe my granddaughter would do that! You think so too, right? Big Sis Jolyne is a good girl, yes?"_

_Shizuka nods._

_"And so I called Papa and came here, but it kept haunting me in my dreams," Holy paused and took a long breath. "That's all, Shizuka. Thank you for listening~"_

_The little girl just stared at her big sister. _

_"What if…" Shizuka carefully chose her words. "What if I help Father to save Uncle Jotaro?"_

_"Y-you can? Papa allowed you?"_

_"I believe no, but let's imagine for a bit,"_

_"Hmm… let's see," Holy ponders a bit. "You can turn yourself and things invisible, right? Maybe you can sneak up to the facility and free Jotaro from there! Help Papa by pulling pranks on the enemy with your invisibility! Yay!"_

_Shizuka laughed at her sister's childishness. Holy is always able to cheer up the situation, no matter how bad it is._

_"To be honest, you can do a lot of things with your stand, Shizuka dear. Even more than me," Holy smiled. "I can only feel whenever something happens with one of our family… and smile, I think?"_

_Seeing how vulnerable her sister is, Shizuka tried to think of something. Cheering someone up like Holy always does prove to be quite difficult for her._

_"Big Sister, if… if by chance, I manage to bring back uncle Jotaro and Big Sister Jolyne, I want you to stop underestimate yourself."_

_She let out a sigh. Never had Shizuka give a pep-talk_―_she's just a 12 years old girl herself_―_or even talks this long, but everything has a first time, right?_

_"I… never could stand with a stranger for a long time. I'd always get anxious and went invisible to run away. However, you're always able to get friendly with anyone..."_

_"You can soothe and capture every person's heart, even the people you just met for the first time. I've even heard one of Father's friends who went together on the journey to Egypt just to save you, a mother of his new friend that took care of him for one day."_

_Holy bit her lower lip. She still remembers who that is. The boy who sacrificed himself for the survivors to win against the dreaded 100 years old vampire who caused her stand to be a parasite._

_"I'm sure Father and Uncle Jotaro also tried their best to survive and win because they want to see you smile once again, Sister," Shizuka tried to find words for her next line. "So… what I'm saying is, uh…"_

_The next thing she knows, she's already wrapped in the woman's warm arms. Just like she said before, Holy always has a way to soothe people._

_Shizuka melted in the hug. The hole in her heart is always filled with warmth from this family. Even though they're not her real family, but the love surely is real, she can feel it._

_"Thank you, Shizuka dear…"_

_"Um,"_

_"Tomorrow, let's pray for their safety together_―_"_

_"No, I cannot, Big Sister. I'm going to join Father."_

_"That's not a joke?"_

_"It is, at first, but I'm decided now."_

_"It's okay, Shizuka. It's a dangerous place. Let's just_―"

"_I'm going to go, Holy."_

_Shizuka looked at Holy with a pair of fiery eyes. The older woman felt the seriousness and determination of the little girl. She never could stop Jotaro or Joseph when they stare at her with those eyes._

"_..." Holy smiled. "You've grown like them, Shizuka dear."_

_The little girl just stared at her with a confused look._

"_Maybe you'll get your own adventure too someday," Holy said with a sweet laugh. Then, she posed her arm as if showing her biceps and grabbed it with her other hand. "For now, let's get you a glass of milk before you go to bed. You must have strong stamina for tomorrow, right?"_

_Shizuka smiled and nodded. While waiting for Holy to come back, she stared at the ceiling in her room. She was relieved that the smile Holy has is not the fake one anymore._

* * *

"..."

"Father?"

"... We're gonna go back home with Jotaro and Jolyne in one piece, Shizuka. Help me, will you?" Joseph grinned at the girl.

Strangely, she didn't fade away at this kind of time in an unknown place. Instead, she felt really solid right now. Feeling the courage welling up from her chest, Shizuka firmly nodded.

"Did you even bring some of your clothes? Where's your bag?"

Shizuka nodded. "I asked Sister Holy to sneak up a couple of my belongings in your case."

"Holy…"


	5. On Our Way ― pt 6

_The Shizuka I imagined in this story wore the clothes from that one fanart, not with the sailor uniform because she is still a child. I also make her somehow kinda passive-aggressive, like her invisibility ability which usually linked to inconsistency; polite and kind (from Holly), brave and naughty (from Josuke), and kinda cheeky (from Joseph), with easily nervous and kinda formal for her own trait._

_Also, why did I choose octopus for one of her pins? Because HYDRA__―__no, because octopus' ability to camouflage itself. Why not cuttlefish? Yeah, I've never seen a cuttlefish-shaped pin. W__hile the four-leaves clover means a good luck for her, another symbol to represent peace/love/life/whatever Josuke's pins are. Sp__eaking of her, I just realized her age and Emporio's only has one year gap._

_Maan, it feels good to include Holly in this story, even though she won't be one of the main characters. You can expect to see her again in later chapter._

_You thought I'd continue the story, but it was me! A bonus chapter! Anyone played FIFA 14 before? Or watched the Japanese movie "12 Suicidal Teens"? You might know what is this chapter title refers to._

_This chapter is just my take on how would the prison gang bond over. We don't really see them hanging out__―well, it's understandable, they're in prison―so here it is, with the part 6 JoJo and her Jo-bro__ (Jo-sis?). Nothing is confirmed here, Jolyne is never confirmed to have taken part in ballet. I just add it because she is skilled in martial arts and have a pretty strong body._

_The last part is the first draft for chapter 4 that I felt would be a shame to delete._

* * *

**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ****© Hirohiko Araki**

* * *

_"__Mom!"_

_A woman turned her face at the little girl who ran to her, the couple of bun hair on her head bouncing along with her little steps. The girl hugged her legs with a cheery face, while the woman was patting her head softly with such affection._

_"How's my performance before? Jolyne, really did my best!"_

_"That was wonderful, darling… I'm really proud of you," The woman smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm._

_The little girl let out a big grin on her face. Then, she looked around the woman, searching for something missing._

_"Mom, where's Dad?"_

_Those three words immediately made the woman silent. She only could lower her head, while the girl was turning her head around in every direction. At her loss of words, the woman hugged the confused girl tightly._

_"Mom…?"_

_"I'm sorry, Jolyne,"_

_"...?"_

_"Dad couldn't make it. This morning he went home, but he had to go on another trip."_

_"..."_

_"I… I'm sure he will come next time, so keep doing your best, okay?"_

_The little girl stared down at her ballet shoes. She was really looking forward to tonight, for her Dad to come and see her performance. All her practice from a few months back, she did all of that just for tonight. To show her Dad her hard work. For her Dad to come._

_She wonders if he even read the invitation letter she left on his desk._

_"… Why Dad never come?" the little girl starts to burst into tears. "Does Dad hate Jolyne…?"_

_"No way, honey. He would never,"_

_"Then... why Dad never want to see Jolyne again?"_

_"It's not like he doesn't want to, dear. He's just… busy. With works,"_

_That answer again. She is tired of that same answer. There must be another reason. With herself, maybe?_

_The little girl glanced at her ballet costume. A pure white tutu dress, a white little crown on her head, and plain white ballet shoes._

_Does Dad hate me because I'm too childish with all this getup?_

_She looked at another child who was welcomed by both her father and mother. That child played the same role as her, then why is she getting treated differently by her father?_

_Maybe it's not her fault. Maybe it's her Dad's fault?_

_All he does is work and go on trips every single day… Jolyne wants to see Dad too..._

_The little girl stopped crying and just hugged her mother in silence._

_If become an obedient and good little girl isn't enough, then perhaps if she did a little mischief he will notice her?_

* * *

_On the way to Cape Canaveral, Orlando, Florida. March 17, 2012._

* * *

"... ne."

"... lyne."

"... Jolyne!"

The woman jumped a bit from her seat. She looked around her and tried to remember the event a few moments ago. Right, they got into the helicopter from Romeo and Emporio got to drive it while she and Ermes rested and planned for the next action. All this wind probably made her sleepy and eventually went to sleep. How careless of her to go unguarded in this kind of time.

Focus, focus.

"What is it, Ermes?" The woman―Jolyne―turned at the one who called her before.

"You… were you crying?" Ermes gestured at her own eyes. "And you were calling for your Dad a lot."

Jolyne touched her cheek and found a transparent liquid on her fingers. She cursed the dream she had before.

"It's… okay. It's nothing."

"..."

"..."

"You know, you remind me so much of myself before," Ermes leaned herself forward behind Jolyne's seat. "When I was only focused on getting my revenge for my sister."

The woman with two buns hair turned her attention to the other woman without turning her head. Emporio who is currently controlling the helicopter also glanced at Ermes, but turned his attention back at the monitor.

"Yeah, y'know my story back in the jail. I got in the jail on purpose, to get revenge on Sports Max for my sister, Gloria. After her death, I gave up my scholarship and college dreams, thinking I'd continue the restaurant for Gloria. Before I had my chance, my father passed away too. I had to sell the restaurant for the funeral cost and my own living because we don't have any other living relatives to help us."

"Life goes on with me always trying to get myself arrested while searching for information about Sports Max. I couldn't get myself arrested and just being put in any prison. It has to be this prison because Sports Max is in here. My sister's murderer is here. And finally, I found a way to get arrested and moved to this prison. Yes, I went through all of that without those cliches things like friends or relationships. I swear not to rely on anybody else."

"Friends and relationships would just slow me down. They will just tell me to stop getting revenge for my sister, forgive him, forget about that incident, and move on, but I can't… 'course I can't. I don't wanna forget my sister just like that, at least not until I've taken my revenge for her. Though… after that event, I realized, if back then F.F and you didn't help me, I'd have been dead by those invisible zombies. So, now I think, maybe I can try this friendship thing a bit... by relying on you guys."

Oh, this is new. She never heard that last bit when they were hanging out together with others back in the jail inside Emporio's Burning Down The House.

"What are you getting at, Ermes?"

"I mean that you're also like that."

"What, me? No way~ It's just your feelings!"

Ermes nodded.

"... Ermes, I really appreciate our friendship. All of you, including Weather, Emporio, Anasui, and F.F. Hell, maybe even Gwess," Jolyne tried to reassure her. "Don't worry, I trust you, guys."

"It's not about us, it's about you, Jolyne."

The woman finally turned her head.

"Did you realize how many times you nearly sacrificed yourself? I lost count!" Ermes put up her fingers.

"That doesn't mean I don't trust you. Look, I trusted you to retrieve that guard body back when we faced F.F, I trusted you to accompany me to get out of the prison… in what way you think I don't trust you?"

"No, but that means you have a tendency to destroy yourself," Ermes replied. "When it's a life-threatening situation, you chose to let yourself be hurt instead of asking for our help. Instead of burdening us."

"Of course I don't want to burden you, guys."

"Well, maybe you should now. I also didn't understand that kind of stuff either, or those friendship power like in anime, but now I'm willing to share my pains and thoughts with you guys."

"This is originally my own problem, Ermes. All I did was for my Dad's recovery and his objective to stop DIO's minions."

"And we were willing to help you, if you let us." Ermes gripped Jolyne's shoulder. "We won't stop you from pursuing Father Pucci―who even the hell is this DIO you're talking about―but I'm sure your Dad wouldn't want you to get killed for his sake. Ain't it the same like what you did for me that time?"

Ermes had a point. Both of them have their beloved ones that they are willing to do anything for them. Ermes with her sister, while Jolyne with her parents. Both are also stubborn but outgoing person.

The only difference is probably Ermes is now willing to be more open about herself, while Jolyne still prefers to keep it to herself.

"... Alright, I understand," Jolyne chuckled. "I'll try, big-sis-Ermes~"

"B-big sis?"

"Weeell, I never mentioned this, but I've always felt and referred you as my... older sister. Someone whose company we enjoy and always be there to support―"

Ermes slapped Jolyne's shoulder and awkwardly laughed. "W-what are you talking about? Me? An older sister? Ha, hahahahaha, ha!"

"Sheesh, I know it's embarrassing. It's embarrassing for me to say it too, you know." Jolyne rubbed her shoulder while staring at the other woman.

"Ha! Well, it's just…" Ermes glanced at her shoes and stayed still for a moment. "Me as older sister…? Would I be as great as Gloria? Would she be proud of me after all of this?"

"..." Jolyne sighed and rolled her eyes. "For one, I bet your sister wouldn't slap her younger sister that hard like before, so, no. You'd be the worst big sister."

"What did'ya say?! Huh? Say that again, Jolyne!"

"Ermes, I'm gonna fall! I'm gonna fall! Don't you dare open the door!"

"Make me, you cheeky little sister!"

"I regret telling you that!"

Both women burst into laughter a second later. Emporio who was listening from the start just smiled from his seat.

* * *

**\- Bonus, chapter 4 if Suzie-Q was still alive -**

* * *

Suddenly, an old woman came into the room with a surprised face.

"I heard you called Holly to come here. Something about Jotaro going missing."

"Yeah, Holly told me he hasn't been visiting her for a month. Something happened."

"And what? You're going to search for him?"

"No, he's currently in a coma under the care of Speedwagon Foundation. I'm thinking of going there to help them with Jotaro's condition."

"Where?"

"It's confidential~" He joked, then smiled. "Don't worry. I've survived worse."

"Me? Worry? You're the most immortal man I've met, Joseph Joestar."

The man―Joseph―hugged her tightly. His wife, Suzie Q, can always calm him down with her playfulness, the same as him. How happy he was, with his lovely wife and his adopted daughter here, his daughter and son are alive and well in Japan, and his grandson is supposed to travel around the world but still keep in contact with him.

Supposed to.

He released his hold on Suzie Q and stared at her with eyes full of resolve. He will do whatever he can to take back those joyful days.

"Caesar can't laugh and call me 'idiot' anymore when I bring Jotaro back."

"He won't. He'd be proud of you." Suzie caressed his face with such gentleness, kind of reminds him of his grandmother. "He already is, I'm sure."

"Aww, Suzieee~" Joseph hugged her again.

"Geez, look at you, 10 years ago you're acting like your age now, but now you're acting like when you were still 50,"

"I wanna grow old with youu~ You often sigh about your back and things, I don't want you to feel old alone~"

"For now, try to be strong for our grandson, okay? You can grow old with me again when you're back," Suzie pinched his cheeks while smiling. "I know you've been practicing hamon these last three days. With those efforts, you can practically go against the gods again!"

Joseph pouted and frowned.

"I dun wonno meed dem agen."

"It's just an expression, dummy."

They laughed at each other and released each other's hug.


	6. Bohemian Rhapsody part 3 ― pt 4

_How was that little psychology check-up for our main JoJo in last chapter? Yes, I planned to talk about their mental health conditions too. Jolyne clearly has "daddy issues" and don't you dare tell me Giorno wouldn't have any problem from his childhood. Or maybe other characters with their own trauma and backstory._

_Please bear with more Bohemian Rhapsody chapters. We're getting there to having them all meet._

* * *

**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ****© Hirohiko Araki**

* * *

_Morioh Town, S City, Japan. March 18, 2012._

* * *

"I think we might be at a disadvantage against them." Mikitaka said while spinning as a big spinner among the horde of animal-like people.

"Ya' think?" Josuke punched them and waited a while to see any effect. "See? I can't even revert them back to normal!"

"Perhaps my ability can, but I don't bring enough ingredients to cure everyone," Tonio gripped at his bag that was full of ingredients. "We need to save up for emergencies as well."

"We're getting there, everyone! Rohan-sensei's house is just at the corner―"

A medium-sized dragon suddenly appeared in front of Koichi who is currently leading the group. Before it blew a fire, a bunch of black hair wrapped around its mouth and its body. A second later, the dragon was flown away from the road.

Koichi turned around and smiled at his savior. "Thank you, Yukako-san."

Yukako hid her face with her hand while blushing. "Anything for you, Koichi-kun,"

"... I won't even ask why you were in Koichi's house when I went to save him," Josuke's remarks got a death glare from the woman as the reply. "Can someone reminds me again why are we going to that idiot's house?"

"If his power is as strong as you guys said, he might be able to revert all these people to normal. Or even better, the situation itself," Hayato answered as he swung the bat in his hand at the creatures.

"Oh, a home run! Splendid, Hayato-kun!" Mikitaka clapped with his shown hands while the rest of his body was still in spinner form.

"You can tell?!"

"Then, let's hurry! We don't know what else might happen," Josuke rushed forward and punched all obstacles in the way. "Outta the way, you bastards!"

"Still got that bad mouth, eh, Josuke?"

The delinquent police chief turned his head to the left while he kept running. A man with a well-built body and beautiful face who was riding a motorcycle catched up with him and gave a smug smile. It takes a while for Josuke to remember the man, then he shouted when he did.

"Fungami Yuya! Where the hell are you all this time?!"

"Well, I'm a model now. You couldn't possibly think I can stay in Morioh while shooting photos everyday―"

"No, idiot! I mean, where have you been since this whole incident!"

"I was protecting my sweethearts, of course! I told them to stay still in my parents' house because I assumed all these creatures are from fictional characters and my parents' house is quite vacant."

"Huuh, maybe you ain't just all looks, after all."

"Who do you think I am? I'm Fungami Yuya, the most perfect man in the world~!" Yuya winked. "So, where are we going now?"

"Kishibe Rohan's house. His stand might be able to negate this whole situation, or at least, provide us the opportunity to beat this stand." Josuke then snapped his fingers and pointed at Yuya with a hopeful face. "Yo, Yuya, aren't you able to locate the stand user?"

"It's impossible without any trace or if I never encounter that person. Like they said, 'You can't search what you don't know'~"

"Argh, you're useless, after all."

"What did you say, Josuke Higashikata?!"

"Oh, there it is! Rohan's house."

"Hey, listen to me!"

"Watch out for Rohan's mailbox, see ya."

"What?"

When Yuya turned his attention forward, his hand quickly pulled the brakes before he hit Rohan's property. He swooped down until the motorcycle almost hit the grass and took the unavoidable fall. The model took off his helmet and panted, while the group just kept running into Rohan's house. After catching his breath, he put his motorcycle aside and followed them inside.

"Dammit, curse you, Josuke!"

* * *

"The answer is B, 40-45." The bearded man explained, not caring about the previous threat from the other man.

"In order for him to see his own soul, Van Gogh left that many portraits of himself," He kept talking while pointing at the paintbrush. "And then he cut off his ear, and at the age 37…"

"He ended his own life by shooting himself with a pistol."

At the same time as he said that, the other man could feel his right ear is ripped from his head. The sudden pain is too much for his mind to comprehend until the whole ear fell off, leaving a trail of blood at its previous place.

"You're his portrait too, yes?" the first man pointed at the suffering one. "Van Gogh after he cut his ear off."

_"What?!"_

As soon as he finally felt the bleeding, suddenly, a bullet shot through his head from the paintbrush he held.

Feeling numb on almost all his senses, the suffering man tried to look at the thing in his grip. The former paintbrush has changed into a gun with some smoke coming out from the caliber.

"Ugh!" The man tried to keep his balance, while ended up dropping the gun. "Agh…"

"Van Gogh fired two shots into his head." The bearded man raised up his two fingers. "He didn't die on the first shot… yes, he needed one more bullet, to end his life…"

The other man looked at him with a surprised face before he nearly lost his balance and fell backwards. He couldn't think of anything to fight back the stand power.

"Th… this enemy…!" He stomped his right leg to keep him on the ground and mustered up all his strength to keep his consciousness._ "Weather Report!"_

Some being surrounded with clouds suddenly appeared from thin air, ready to obey its master.

"The direction you need to go is 'North'!" The man commanded. "Block off the highway! 30km to the north! _Flood that area!_"

A flood of clouds rushed from the man to do as ordered at the targeted area. They surrounded the road with mists and clouds, but adjusted itself not to disturb the vehicles. Yet.

_"Stop all the cars in the area from going 'north'!"_

* * *

"Rohan! We need your hel―" Josuke stopped his steps in front of Rohan's room. _"What the hell?!"_

In front of the group stood―floated―a soft pink-haired woman who was choking the Pink-Dark Boy mangaka. The ghost who warned them about the serial killer in Morioh 10 years ago who they still remember.

"R-Reimi-san…?" Koichi stepped forward with his right hand reaching out to her. "You're Reimi Sugimoto-san, right?"

"Koichi-kun…?" The woman turned around and saw the group. "Everyone… why are you here…? No... This must be _them_ again,"

"K... Koichi-kun..." Rohan raised his hand to stop him from coming near. "G… get out… here…"

Before any of them could react, the woman raised her left hand in Koichi's direction. She rushed in front of him almost instantly as if she teleported, then proceeded to choke him with an afraid look on her face.

"CRAZY DIAMOND!"

"GET YOUR HAND OFF MY KOICHI!"

Josuke and Yukako immediately activated their stands and rushed at the woman. With her long hair curled up into a sharp blade-shape, Yukako aimed at the woman's left arm, while Josuke's Crazy Diamond aimed to chop the right arm off.

The moment her arms were cut off, the woman let out a loud scream and fell to the ground. Yukako gently wrapped Koichi in her hairs while waiting for Tonio to recover him, while Josuke tending to Rohan's injuries.

"Rohan-san, may I ask what happened here?" Mikitaka bowed and offered his hand to the mangaka.

Rohan accepted the hand and stood up with his support. "... I feel like I've met you somewhere."

"In fact, technically, we―"

"AAAAAAAAAA―" Josuke quickly cut off Mikitaka's words while rushing to get between them. "AAAAHHhat... should we do with her now…?"

Rohan stared weirdly at the policeman before he sighed. "This is why you're always a moron, Josuke Higashikata."

Josuke just could hold his anger at Rohan's words. It is better than Rohan finding out the truth of his cheating methods that time Josuke accidentally burned the mangaka's house.

"I take it you are already aware of the current situation and want to ask for my help," Rohan asked at the group who all nodded. "I can't, the targets are too much for Heaven's Door. And I can't write anything in them no matter how I try to, including…"

Koichi glanced at Rohan's desk full of papers. "... Reimi-san from your drawings?"

"Yes, and not only that she's alive again…"

"..." Tonio opened his mouth. "... You gave her some kind of abilities?"

Rohan nodded.

"And you called me a moron…" Josuke sighed.

"You won't understand this thing called sentiment, Josuke Higashikata."

"Say that again, you freak artist."

"I said, you―"

"Now, now, we shouldn't be fighting now," Yukako chirped in to stop the fight. "Right?"

Josuke glanced weirdly at Yukako with his big eyes. That brute hopeless romantic girl in high school became a loving and peaceful woman? Except for her previous action.

_**"Don't make Koichi have to say it again because you're still fighting."**_

Nope, she is still the same usual killer girl.

Rohan scoffed. "Heh, what's it with you and Koichi-kun? Do you even have any special relationship?"

Josuke shivered. _...That's a kinda dangerous question, dude._

"I… " Yukako calmed down and covered her face with her hands. "Koichi-kun already proposed to me last week. We planned to have our wedding this year… "

"..."

Rohan fell on his knees with a defeated look. His eyes were empty and his hair color went slightly paler than usual. Josuke just sneered at the sight.

"My pure Koichi-kun…"

"What do you mean... 'your'?"

"Um… Rohan-san," Hayato raised some papers from the desk. "I hope this doodle is not the comic and origin story for Reimi-san."

Rohan just kept silent and looked away from the papers, while Josuke walked fast to the desk and grabbed the papers Hayato meant. His eyes wandering at every corner of the papers, reading it one by one. Yuya―who joined the group―sneaked up behind him and joined in reading the doodles.

"Oh, this is a pretty hard topic... A what-if story if Reimi-san survived that night. She would still be traumatized even when she's an adult now―which explains her beauty―and her mind materialized the fear in the form of a bunch of Kira's shadow who are always chasing after her," Yuya commented. "She always comes back alive every time she is murdered and gradually learns to protect herself… yep, this is pretty dark."

"Rohan, you bastard!" Josuke stomped his way to Rohan. He quickly grabbed the mangaka's clothes and glared at him. "It's been 10 years, let her rest! Where's the unmovable Rohan Kishibe who always gets cocky and stands to his words and principles, huh? Who wouldn't let some events or people shake him off so easily? Where is he?!"

"It's… just a way to remember her, alright?! I've forgotten her once, I don't want to forget her again," Rohan pushed away Josuke's grip with some rage in his tone. "She saved me years ago―she also saved us from Yoshikage Kira―it's only fair if I want to make something to remember her!"

Everybody went silent for a full minute, not noticing the pink-haired shadow stood behind them who is ready to chop all their heads off with an axe in her hands.

Suddenly, they heard a sound of something being pulled towards the door and turned around. A man wearing a mechanic uniform could be seen near it, gripping the pink woman's hand, while his other hand holding the axe. They immediately recognized the man, even before looking at his face lines or the dollar-symbolled accessories pinned on his clothes.

"Yo, looks like I came at the right time, huh, Josuke?"

_"Okuyasu!"_

* * *

_**\- Bonus -**_

I kicked the mouse-like being from getting closer to a woman who is sleeping soundly on the sofa. Thanks to her clumsiness of leaving the windows open, I managed to get inside this house, but also invited those creatures in.

This is bad. All this punching and kicking drained my stamina. Furthermore, with only my right hand remains, there's a limit to what I can do to protect her.

Who even is she? I don't know.

I rushed to the kitchen to grab a kitchen knife or anything to be used as a weapon. Frying pan, pot filled with curry, cutting board, bowl, spatula, forks, spoons. Perhaps I can use these forks, but other than that everything is useless.

Oh? She has a meat skewer here.

Perfect. But before I could manage to reach the skewer, I saw a short creature trying to crawl his way up from the back of the sofa to the sleeping woman.

_"Don't you even dare!"_

I immediately launched the forks I held in my left arm so fast, I even doubt if you can see them until they stabbed the creature. It let out a shriek and stopped moving.

Before the next attack started, I quickly grabbed the skewer and the knife in my right hand and took a fighting stance. Slowly, I walked towards the sofa, while looking around at the room full of bodies of those creatures.

What is even happening right now? I was just enjoying my walk around this area when suddenly those creatures came from out of nowhere. Not only that, I heard from the radio and television that Spider-Man and Venus have become alive. _The_ Venus from Birth of Venus painting by Sandro Botticelli.

All of this is crazier than when I discovered those Cleanser for the first time.

After being sure that there were no more threats in the room, I glanced at the sleeping woman. She still sleeps so soundly after all the commotions those creatures make. Is she this careless? The door isn't even locked.

Either that, or she was waiting for someone.

I let out a sigh and sat down on the sofa, carefully as to not wake her up―not that she would notice anyway. This house is pretty nice. It even has a small lawn with some flowers. I remember I read the name plate on the front gate before.

"Kawajiri".

My name is Yoshikage Kira. I can't remember when or how I died. However, one thing I can say is I feel certain I will not go to heaven.

What am I to do from here, I don't have the answer to that. But if times continue forever… I may find some sort of happiness by making my 'job' my 'purpose' for living.

Somehow, I feel peaceful here. I hope it's not just a fleeting feeling. Could this be the happiness I'm longing for?


	7. Bohemian Rhapsody part 4 end ― pt 5

_How do you like that Dead Man's Question bonus in previous chapter? I had fun writing it._

_I think this chapter is long enough for me to say anything more. With this, Bohemian Rhapsody arc is finished. I also changed the chapters' names to make you guys easily browse which chapter with which part._

_However, I'm going to go hiatus on this story until this reached my targeted number of reviews. That's right, say goodbye to this story until part 6 anime announcement, which we don't know when with this pandemic going on, unless you leave some reviews. It's not that hard. :)_

* * *

**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ****© Hirohiko Araki**

* * *

_Disneyland Resort, Orlando, Florida. March 17, 2012._

* * *

"Mista! As we can't see where you are, all you should know is don't give in to the story! You will be their prey! Just…"

Fugo choked at the last word. He suddenly couldn't remember how to breathe. His tongue refused to say another word and his heart started to beat fast. All the blood went up to his head. The memories from 9 years ago came into his mind. _When the gang decided to betray the boss, while he…_

"J-just…"

"Just run away, you smelly cowboy!" Trish shouted from beside him.

The blonde man turned his head at the diva with teary eyes. He was too late to notice it, until Trish warped her arms around him. She stroked his back gently.

"It's okay, Fugo. It's not your fault."

Feeling his breath slowing down, Fugo closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Inhale, exhale. Who could have thought the lousy boss' daughter they were protecting 9 years ago has the ability to calm people down like this? Or is it just because she also went through it all the time?

"Thank you, Trish..." Fugo smiled and broke the hug. "Come on, we should―"

The moment he stood up, he faced a white dog who was grinning at them. Snoopy? Surprised, Fugo shouted for his stand in reflex and ordered it to punch the creature.

"..."

Nothing happened.

"W-what?" Fugo looked at his hands. "I can't… "

"Spice Girl!" Trish didn't waste any time to summon her Stand and punched the creature away. "Wannabeeee!"

After she paralyzed the creature, she turned to Fugo who was still shocked.

"Fugo, what's wrong?"

"I… I can't summon my stand." Fugo gripped his own hands. "I also must have been separated by that creature. Damn, where's my soul?!"

"C-calm down! We should think about our next step after we've split with Giorno."

"..." Fugo stood still while thinking of other possibilities. "For now, let's find a shelter and change them into rubber to prevent them getting in while looking for Mista's body and Giogio. I'm sure my soul is fine with Purple Haze,"

Trish nodded. "Alright."

Meanwhile, Giorno was hurriedly running to the east following his instinct. He can say for sure now that he can feel the stand user from the star-shaped birthmark on his neck. What is their connection? He doesn't even know if the user is an enemy or friend.

With his eyes closed, he somehow can still pursue the user without getting stumbled over things. He would know where the creatures are and just touched something near him to transform into animals or plants to hold them up.

"Whoa, what's going on here?!"

A voice could be heard from inside the little box Giorno was carrying in his left hand. Without opening the lid, Giorno just raised his left hand to the same level as his mouth and answered the question.

"It seems that we are currently under attack from someone's Stand's ability, Mr. Polnareff."

The turtle―Polnareff―popped his head from the box lid to see the situation outside. Everything was in scramble and there is a lot of weird creatures everywhere.

"I thought you kids were going to Polnareffla―I mean, Disneyland, not to some kind of apocalypse-themed park?!"

"That is indeed our location right now. The stand's ability made the park like this."

"All by one stand?―Hey, be careful there!"

Giorno dodged the shards of glass that came flying from the shop near them. "Yes, I believe it is only a single stand. I can feel the user."

"You can?"

"In some way, I don't really understand it myself actually," Giorno slowed down his steps. "Wait―"

Polnareff looked up at the blonde man. "What's it, Giorno?"

"The user… he is going really fast," Giorno turned around. "He's suddenly heading 'south'!"

Before he started to pursue it again, he stopped to feel the presence. The speed is too fast. No human could run at that pace. Car? Motorcycles? No, this time is even faster than before.

"On airplane?!" Giorno opened his eyes and looked up at the sky. _"_How am I supposed to catch the user now?!"

* * *

"I… I can't breathe…" The man in green pleaded. "P-please, I'll do anything!"

"No… this is good… you did well," A man with half his body ripped into pieces said while still gripping the green man. "You're a good artist… you have talent. You've drawn quite the picture."

On the pavement close to them, a drawing of a character could be seen. A character wearing a top hat written 'Put Back' and a mask with a vacuum machine as a bag.

"What the hell is that?!" Another man with a half ripped body asked while struggling to even look at it. "W… Weather…?"

The man in green looked at disbelief. "I made…"

"I made Van Gogh draw me a 'Hero'... and if these 'heroes' come alive… so do their 'stories'!" The man called Weather explained as he was panting heavily. "And I just made one up!"

He can feel his remaining energy drained away from him, but he is sure the plan is going to work. He just has to hold on and say the next important part.

The man in green could feel the corner of his fingers started to rip apart. It was the same case with the sheeps. The other half-ripped man just stared at them, then curiously looked at his friend in anticipation.

"This 'hero' has an ability! And its ability is to eliminate other 'fantasy heroes'..." Weather took a breath and looked at the character he just made up._ "And this story ends when this hero brings everything back to reality!"_

* * *

Mista suddenly found himself pinned on a wall. All he could remember before is he was running away from a bunch of rat soldiers while his body was turning into some kind of nutcracker soldier. What happened?

"Sex Pistols,"

He secretly hoped that he could at least summon his stand. With his brain still trying to comprehend what is happening, six little being slowly appeared before him.

"Pistols…"

"M-Mista…" They looked happy when they saw their user alive and well. "You're back to normal!"

The gunner touched his jaw and patted his legs. No more wood. No more tense moving. He looked at the windows near him and saw the reflection of a healthy and fit man with clothes he recognized very well.

He turned around and looked at every shop and corner. Bodies spread all over the place. Everything was wrecked and destroyed by fantasy heroes incident before.

"Mista!"

He turned his head at the voice to find his boss was running towards him. Giorno stopped near him to catch his breath. He raised a hand to tell him to wait before Mista could even say anything.

The boss of Passione finally took a long breath and smiled at him. "Thank goodness you're okay."

"Yeah, somehow. I don't know what happened."

Giorno offered his hand to Mista. "Looks like somebody managed to take care of the user. Everything is turning back to normal."

"Seems like some stand users were fighting," Polnareff popped his head out from inside the box. "It's a good thing it finished before I had to take out the arrow, but to think one of the stands' range is as far as a theme park… "

"No, it's wider. I heard from some staff that the incident happened all over the world, like your suspicion, Giorno." Mista said. "The user could even be on the other side of the world."

"All over the world?!" Polnareff sighed. "I'm tired of Stands with any relation with 'world'. Those kind of Stands always endanger the life of humans,"

"There's another Stand with the power of controlling the world?"

"Well, kinda. He can stop time as he wants for some moments. We actually don't know the range of its ability, but the user himself is a 100 years old vampire, who was defeated by my friends and me years ago."

"Vampires are real?!" Mista nudged Giorno with a grin on his face. "Giorno, hear that? Those legends and myths are real. Who's to say superstitions are not?"

The boss stumbled to his side a bit from the nudge and accidentally dropped his wallet. He softly shook his head when Mista put his hand on his shoulder and gave him a worried look.

Giorno took a deep breath and bent down to pick up the wallet. "Yes, I get it, Mista, but I would appreciate it if you would just accept whenever the higher ups gave you four things or put you on fourth line."

"Nope, no way, man. Curse is curse."

Being brought down by Giorno when he bent down, Polnareff accidentally looked at the inside of the wallet. He couldn't hide his surprise when he saw a photo of a certain man in it.

Giorno, who noticed the change of expression on Polnareff's ghost form, raised the box a bit. "Is there something wrong, Mr. Polnareff?"

The veteran stand user didn't answer and had his back on Giorno. After a minute, he asked to be left alone for some moments. The boss nodded and closed the box while trying not to shake it too much when he walked. Mista peeked at the closed box and asked his boss.

"What's up with Polnareff?"

Giorno shook his head. "He probably needs to rest. What's more, let's regroup with Trish and Fugo. We need to go to some place immediately."

Mista could see his boss took out his phone and began to press the buttons on it. "Huh? Where? What for?"

"To catch the culprit in the airport."

"Huuh?!" Mista frantically pointed at the ground. "Here? This airport? In Orlando? So they're the one who stopped it?"

"No, they said they also don't know why the stand's ability stopped, but they managed to carry up my request." Giorno closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. "I've contacted the SPW earlier to turn back the airplanes that took off from Orlando around half an hour ago. Fortunately, it was just one airplane."

"Turning back an airplane?! Just how much power do they have…?"

"Who knows…" Giorno stopped near two people standing in front of a shop. "Trish! Fugo! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay now. What happened? Did you find the stand user?" Trish asked while still helping Fugo keep his balance.

"I've contacted the group Mr. Polnareff belongs to to help me apprehend the previous stand's user. It seems that they already did it," Giorno started to run. "I've ordered a taxi to take us there. Come on!"

"W-w-wait, how?" Before following Giorno, Trish pushed Fugo to Mista to let him carry the man. "You take Fugo, I'm too tired for this."

"Suuure, princess." Mista carried the still-weak Fugo on his back and followed them. "But she's right, how did you know the culprit, man? I thought the user was in, I dunno, maybe even Antarctica?"

Giorno kept silent until they arrived at the parking lot with a taxi waiting for them. He talked with the driver and ordered everyone to get in, until he also got in.

He exhaled before answered. "... I can sense him, somehow. Just that."

"You can sense him? You know the stand user?"

"I… don't even know if he's a friend or foe," Giorno's eyes changed from hesitating to confident. "But I can't forgive someone who played with fictional characters, people's dreams and children's friends, like that."

* * *

A group of four walked to the airport runway while some people with uniforms waited for them. The braided blonde one from the group got on the plane parked there with two guards. A lot of people who looked angry suddenly got quiet―

"Hey, what's the deal with this? I have to attend a party in 2 hours!"

―except for a woman.

The braided blonde guy stepped towards the woman and bowed a bit.

"Forgive us for this inconvenience, _mia signora_. Something has happened on the ground when this plane took off and I don't want you to be hurt when you land later," He smiled. "Please give us a moment to do our work here."

The woman sighed and waved her hand impatiently. "F-fine, but do it fast!"

The man caught her hand and swooped in to give it a little peck, while leaning on the seat in front of her. "Thank you. I hope your party goes well."

Lots of passengers squealed, while the woman was stoned and tried to reply. "Oh… uh, t… thanks,"

Situation defused. He gave a last smile to her and walked away. Walking in the middle, observing every single passenger and trying to sense anything more from his shoulder.

Getting a more throbbing reaction, getting more, getting more―

He stopped his track at the fourth line from the back and turned his head to his right. A man with a beanie and wearing too casual clothes for someone who travels by airplane. He looked really uncomfortable and uneasy in his seat.

"Sir, may I ask you to come―"

"NO! DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

The man suddenly jumped while swinging his dagger around. The rest of the passengers panicked at the scene and tried to get out of the plane, while the braided blonde man calmly stepped back from the junkie-looking man.

"Fuck, I… I just want to do this one right…" the junkie man started to look angry. "I just want to have something to drive me… to have a goal in life… I've sunk low enough… and now I can't run away too?!"

A story book suddenly slid near the man and a girl tried to get it from behind the blonde man. Before he could do anything, the junkie grabbed the girl and put the dagger near her neck.

"DON'T COME IF YOU WANT THIS KID ALIVE!"

Seeing no other choice, the blonde man manifested his stand and got ready to attack. A humanoid creature appeared behind him in an attack stance.

"Don't harm the girl, because I won't hesitate to take you out by force." He said. "I'm sure you can see my stand. I can make your senses go wild and easily take you out, or you can let go the girl and come with me peacefully."

The junkie didn't even respond. He is too dumbstruck by the creature in front of him. It's like the one he saw with the priest. Does this man have the same power as them?

Furthermore, he couldn't go against him right now. His stand couldn't be taken out twice without some break. He doesn't even know if he can use it ever again.

"... At the end, I couldn't even get my revenge to this world for making me like a shit, huh." the junkie hopelessly chuckled. "Whatever, take me to wherever the fuck you want. Prison, asylum, dungeon, hell… I don't care anymore."

"..."

The blonde man turned around and told the guards to arrest the junkie. He walked out from the airplane to tell everyone that the situation had been cleared and they are free to continue their trip to Key West with compensation fee from him.

He walked to the men in suits near his group to ask for their permission to bring the culprit with him. One of them asked for the reason, but actually he also doesn't know why. It would be a loss if they found it out, though.

"I believe I have something to discuss with this man regarding some things," the man smiled. "When I'm finished with him, I'll hand him over again to you."

The men looked at each other before agreeing to the negotiation. They bowed and left the group afterwards after they finished their business.

"Giogio, may I ask why did you bring him along?" one of the blonde man's friends gestured at the junkie.

"I have some odd feeling about this man..." The blonde man observed the junkie for a moment. "Can you take off your clothes?"

All of his friends just stood in silence with confused looks on their faces, while the junkie was flustered.

"W-what the fuck you going to do to me?!" The junkie shouted at him and stepped back from the blonde man. "Sides, can't you see I'm being handcuffed, huh?!"

"Fugo, Mista, if you will."

The man with cap and the man with holed suit looked at each other before stepping forward with smirks on their face. The junkie continued to step back before he bumped into a patched-up creature when he turned around. The two men quickly restrained him and managed to raise his shirt up so it hung on his arms, while the pink-haired woman among the group turned around to avoid the view.

The blonde man walked towards the junkie after asking the woman to hand him the box she was carrying.

"Mr. Polnareff, I'm sorry for interrupting your rest, but I have an important matter to ask," The blonde man whispered to the box.

The box lid opened and revealed a turtle inside of it―Polnareff. "No, it's okay. I'm your mentor, after all. Ask me anything."

"I said that I was able to sense the stand user from the previous incident," The blonde man gripped his left shoulder.

"Yeah,"

"And I was sensing that feeling from this man."

The blonde man showed the turtle the junkie's back. There is a star-shaped birthmark on the top-left side of the back. The blonde man shrugged his coat and his scarf, then pulled his left sleeve to reveal the same birthmark on the same place as him.

"It was just my suspicion at first, but it turns out to be true that I have the same birthmark with this man which connects us, yet I don't know this man at all!"

Polnareff felt really hard to swallow the saliva in his mouth like he has to with this fact. He had suspected for a long time that the blonde young man might have some kind of connection with his friend, Jotaro, who bears the same kind of birthmark, but he shrugged it off as coincidence.

Now, with "that man" photo in his wallet and this new guy who bears the same birthmark, coincidence is the most unlikely. He even said he has some kind of connection through the birthmark. Could it be…?

"Boys," Polnareff sighed. "We're gonna have a long talk about the vampire…"


End file.
